


Dream a Fickle Dream

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura won't walk or take a shower by herself. Carmilla helps her. (That is so misleading. Feel the pain.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Fickle Dream

She's leading her gently by the wrist through the desolate hallway. The only sound is the scuffling of their feet and Laura's ragged breaths. The other girls who would normally roam the once bustling halls were now holding hands and singing a dirge up to the heavens while surrounding a piece of flaming driftwood. A shining stone held in the hands of Perry while Lafontaine holds their head down in pain.

Carmilla gently opens the creaking door and winces at the sound. She didn't want her lover breaking down at the sudden noise as she had done after the blast of shrapnel and brimstone. Carmilla hates this place. She hates it more than she can possibly hate anything in her life. She hates it because of the stark paleness in her lover's face and the dead look behind her eyes.

They finally enter the room and Carmilla leads her to the bathroom. She had to get the blood off...

Laura won't undress herself, she won't even look at Carmilla, so the vampire does it for her. Slowly she peels away the drenched and glistening oversized t-shirt and jeans. Carmilla sighs before unclasping Laura's bra, that will have to be thrown away as the carmine liquid has seeped into it as well, and moves to throw away the human's underwear.

It shouldn't be like this, Carmilla thinks as she looks at Laura's dead eyes. It should never be like this.

She turns the water on and listens for a moment as it cascades down into the tub. When it is hot enough Carmilla turns and pushes the pads of her fingers into Laura's shoulders, pulling her closer and making her step into the shower. She leaves her standing in the water with no attempt to move as Carmilla undresses quickly of her own bloodied attire and climbs in.

Hands run over Laura's abdomen before it moves upward and combs back her hair with soft fingers. Carmilla scrunches up her nose at the distinct and overwhelming smell but she does not stop her diligent work to wash Laura of blood. It is almost as if she is cleaning a doll, the way Laura does not move, and Carmilla holds back her tears the best she can.

Carmilla is happy they are in the shower and that Laura is staring aimlessly at the tiles, because she allows a few scolding tears to fall into their unknown tomb.

There is no longer any blood running into the drain from either women and Carmilla turns it off quickly and grabs a towel. Brushing it through Laura's hair, she wishes when she pulls the towel off it will be the old smiling Laura who always giggled when Carmilla washes then drys her hair. The large smile and innocence of a child was what she craved now. But as she moves the towel away from Laura's head and pushes it along the girl's body, her heart is further broken by the same, horrible dead look.

She dresses her with ease, moving her arms around and asking her gently to move her legs into her favorite plaid pants. Sooner, thankfully rather than later, Carmilla eases her beneath her duvet and holds her close. She wonders if she should have listened to Laura when she was screaming for her to turn the amazon. To save Danny's life. She can never unsee the blood crawling across Laura's shirt and jeans, her face as Danny brushes fingers across her cheek.

Carmilla moves a hand in front of her face as she detaches from Laura, and wipes away the tears that have fallen from her eyes. Nothing will ever be the same again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It actually was supposed to be a lot longer and full of more pain. But I waited a month before writing it and lost the inspiration, it seems. So I'm sorry that it's pretty mediocre. Hope you still enjoyed.


End file.
